Harry Potter and the Mini Marauders- Year 1
by MarauderProperty
Summary: Mildly AU. OCs. What if Harry Potter went through Hogwarts with different best friends? With the children of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? How would they change the story? A retelling of Harry Potter, starting from year 1. Full summary inside. Be warned, will be graphic later on. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny bashing (mild.) The (mini) Marauders are back. Will Hogwarts survive?


**Okay, I know it's been awhile, and I really have no excuse. And I know this isn't my other story, and for that I apologize. I've been going through a severe bout of depression on top of work and my junior year, and while I know it's no excuse I still have to admit that (for me) it was just too much to try and juggle. I struggled to pass AP World, Hnrs. Physics, and Hnrs. Precalc, but I managed it. And since I'm trying to attend West Point, I have to have the best grades (and application) possible. This means little to no free time. **

**On another note, I will be continuing my other story. I might revamp it though. But it will be continued, I just have to get my muse back.**

**I've also decided to just write whatever and whenever I feel. If it strikes my fancy, I will jot it down. Hoping this will encourage my creative side. I'll also have more time for this since all my classes this semester are electives barring Hnrs. English 3.**

**Anyway, this story was actually something a good friend of mine gave me the idea for, so I'm trying it out. I'm also trying to improve my writing style. Hope it was a success, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Aries Black sighed softly, eyeing the crying toddler before him awkwardly. Nearly ten years at Northwood Orphanage and he still wasn't comfortable with children.<p>

Especially crying children.

Running a hand through his tangled black locks, he reached down to hesitantly pat the child's back, grimacing. The child, to his horror, only screamed louder. Aries growled quietly before cocking his head slightly to the right, eyes locked on the screaming brat on the rug before him.

"LYRA!" He shouted over the screams and laughter that echoed throughout the institution. Within seconds a dark mane of long, silken hair appeared in the doorway. Wide grey eyes, shining with mischief, peered back at him inquisitively. Lyra paused in the doorway, taking in the scene with a blank expression. Thick, dark lashes fluttered lightly as she blinked slowly, alabaster skin shining in the sunlight streaming through the window. She was a few inches shorter than Aries himself, petite and athletic. Delicate, aristocratic features and full red lips gave the almost-eleven year old an almost ethereal glow, even as she stared at her twin in the sitting room of the run-down old town house.

"Yes?" She finally asked, her voice sounding like wind chimes over the screams of the toddler beside him. Aries' eyes snapped back to the boy before shaking himself and standing, gesturing helplessly to the child bawling on the rug.

"Help?" He asked desperately, eyes pleading. Lyra giggled, a silvery bell-like sound, before nodding and gliding forward gracefully. She slipped to a stop and kneeled down, pulling the toddler into her lap with practiced ease and running a delicate hand through the boy's messy mop of brown curls, Aries watching in awe and envy as she effortlessly calmed the kid down. Lyra arched a dark brow at his dumbfounded expression, taking the moment to study her twin.

Much like herself, Aries' wide grey eyes sparkled with laughter, framed by long, dark lashes and set into a flawless, aristocratic face. High cheekbones, alabaster skin, and a perpetual half smirk that always seemed to send the younger girls into fits of admiring giggles. Aries' black hair was long, brushing past his chin in silken waves, his shoulders slightly broader than her own and narrow at the hip. He was built, taller than herself, and carried himself with an air of nobility, and Lyra adored him.

Lyra smiled cheekily at him, giggling at the playful glare she received in return, before turning her attention to the little boy in her arms.

"Feeling better, Ethan?" She asked kindly, grinning at the enthusiastic nod he gave her before setting him back on his feet.

"Go on then."

Without a second glance, Ethan tore out of the room, laughter echoing off the walls before leaving the twins in relative silence. Lyra wiped her hands on her threadbare jeans before pushing herself to her feet.

"Well, are we going now?" She asked, glancing up at Aries curiously. The boy nodded, a small smile on his face, before straightening his faded plaid shirt and grabbing her hand to drag her towards the door, where they were met with the stern face of the head matron, Carol Peabody.

"Good afternoon Ms. Peabody." Lyra said dutifully, immediately slipping into the emotionless mask she so often wore within these walls. Beside her, Aries mimicked the change unconsciously and adopted a blank expression, straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back. The matron stared back at them suspiciously before nodding in acceptance.

"I was just on my way to find you two. It would seem," She paused for a moment to eye the air distastefully. "That you two have _mail_." She spat.

The twins didn't allow their surprise to show, silently accepting the thick cream envelopes with a chorus of thanks before turning and darting up the stairs to their room in the attic. They sat on Aries' moth-eaten comforter, staring at the near identical envelopes in silence.

"Well," Aries finally broke the silence. "We'll never know what they say if we just stare at the bloody things."

"…On three then?" Lyra asked, eyes still locked on the address that stared back at her in elegant, emerald green script.

_Ms. L. Black_

_The attic_

_75 Alverston Gardens_

_London_

"On three." Aries agreed, turning his envelope over to study the crimson wax seal and black crest that adorned the front, both inscribed with a large "H."

"One." Lyra started, turning hers over as well.

"Two." Aries counted, fingering the seal.

"Three!" They both cried, ripping the envelopes open excitedly. They yanked the contents and flipped the letters open with a flourish, eyes already scanning the contents curiously before freezing in surprise.

"What?" Lyra gaped, eyes wide in the aftermath. Beside her, Aries was staring unseeing at the letter gripped in his hands. A knock on their door drew them out of their stupor, and after a soft "come in" from Aries the door creaked open to reveal a stern, elderly looking woman in emerald green robes. Her black hair was drawn back in a severe bun, subtle streaks of silver beginning to weave their way through. She eyed the pair with an unreadable expression before closing the door with a soft snap and striding across the room to sit facing the pair on Aries' bed. No one said a word for a few moments, simply choosing to study the other before the strange woman cleared her throat and glanced down.

"I see you have received your letters, as expected. I'm sure you're both confused, and I apologize for not being able to hand you them personally. However, I had a few issues to take care of with Ms. Peabody before I could come speak to you. My name is Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts." Her tone was efficient, detached, but the look in her eyes was one of fondness and pain. Storing this away for future reference, Aries glanced at his sister before nodding slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor. I'm Aries Black, and this is my twin sister Lyra. Though I'm sure you already knew that." He added with a wry grin, causing McGonagall to blink in shock before she reigned herself in and returned to the matter at hand.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you have questions." She paused, waiting.

"Prove it." Lyra said simply, staring at her with unblinking grey eyes. McGonagall's eyes narrowed infinitesimally before she simply nodded and drew out her wand with a practiced flourish, and without waiting for the children to comment waved her wand in a complicated fashion at the rickety chair in the corner of the room.

Aries gasped softly, eyes wide as he stared at the large brown cat that stood in place of the chair. Beside him, Lyra grasped his hand tightly, eyes glued to the sight. Suppressing a smirk, McGonagall waved her wand and undid the spell before turning to face the pair once more. Silence reigned, the distant echoes of footsteps and laughter drifting up the stairs before Aries cleared his throat and stared up at her expectantly.

"…When do we go?"

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell." Aries murmured in awe, his silver-grey eyes already scanning the street that spanned before his eyes. Beside him, Lyra drew a quiet gasp, grasping his hand in an almost white-knuckled grip. He returned the pressure before shaking himself and pulling her forward slightly, striding through the bustling street purposefully towards the monstrous snow white building that dominated the street. Lyra refused to release his hand, but strode beside him with an unconscious air of graceful confidence often associated with royalty. That, combined with the twins' aristocratic beauty, was enough to send many a witch or wizard all but diving out of their path.<p>

Not that either noticed of course, riveted as they were upon the ornate marble steps and rich oak doors ahead.

Mounting the steps, Aries paused for a split second before shrugging to himself, glancing at Lyra.

"Fuck it." He muttered under his breath before he strode forward once more, the large oak doors swinging forward with an almost soundless creak. Aries led Lyra through the lavishly decorated hall towards the desk at the end, where a pale creature with cruel, beady eyes stared down at him almost balefully. Straightening his shoulders, Aries stepped towards the goblin (at least that's what he thought McGonagall had called it), his expression schooled into a blank, emotionless mask of indifference.

"Good morning." Aries offered habitually, missing the flicker of surprise in the goblin's dark eyes. "My name is Aries Black, and this is my sister Lyra. We're here to make a withdrawal."

The goblin stared at the pair for a moment before smiling nastily.

"I see. Well, before we can allow you down, you'll have to submit to a blood test to ensure your identities."

Aries simply nodded. The goblin immediately pulled out a scroll of thick parchment and a pair of small silver knives.

"It's quite simple really. Just make a small incision and smear a few drops of blood on the scroll. If you are who you claim to be, we can continue with the transaction. If not, well," He paused, a wicked look crossing the gnarled features. "Let's just say it won't be very pleasant for you."

The pair said nothing, reaching forward as one for the knives and swiftly sliced their palms open, smearing the crimson liquid onto the pristine scroll presented to them. Aries waited patiently for the scroll to give them the results, perfectly confident in the outcome.

Beside him, Lyra's expression was also set in a guise of disinterest. Inside, however, she was shrinking nervously. When McGonagall had mentioned (during their admittedly brief meeting) that the pair already had an account in the wizarding world, she had been dubious at best. Why, she had wondered, would a pair of orphaned twins already have a wizarding bank account?

She was broken from her thoughts by Aries' gentle hand on her arm, steering her after a rather short goblin with grotesquely twisted features. They stepped through one of the many doorways leading off the hall into a cold, damp stone passageway with a small, hazardous looking cart, train tracks leading into darkness.

"Step right this way." The goblin croaked, grinning nastily. Lyra narrowed her eyes before stepping into the tiny cart in a graceful twist, Aries just managing to glide in beside her before the cart took off like a bullet out of a rifle. Damp, cool air whistled past the duo, their hair sailing behind them as the cart hurtled down the tracks through the labyrinth of caves and tunnels, farther and farther below. Almost as quickly as it had begun, the cart screeched to a halt, and it was only Aries' arm around her shoulders that kept Lyra upright.

The goblin, who Aries' realized had never offered his name, stepped out of the cart and shot them a vicious sneer.

"Vault 708." He announced in a business-like tone. Aries nodded and stepped out, offering a hand to Lyra as she followed him onto the ledge. Before either could say anything, the goblin held out another small, silver knife.

"Same as the parchment, though only one of you needs to make the payment." He croaked shortly. Lyra nodded and quickly brought the blade across her palm, watching in absent fascination as the vibrant crimson dyed her pale skin. Without further ado she pressed her hand against the cool stone before her, and watched as it parted to reveal a small hallway with eight or nine doors branching off.

"Each doorway leads to a different vault." The goblin reported, sounding vaguely bored. "All yours. The last one on the right houses mainly gold, so I'd suggest using that one and exploring the rest at a later date. If you're in a hurry anyway."

"Thank you very much." Aries replied, already leading the way into the vault and missing the goblin's expression falter. The stone closed behind them, torches flaring to life along the small corridor. Aries laid his hand on the knob, glancing back at Lyra's silver-grey orbs.

"Here goes nothing."

With a barely audible creak, the door swung open to reveal a vast chamber, piled high with gold, silver, and bronze. There were ancient looking tomes and weaponry scattered throughout the piles, along with heaps of antique furniture and brightly colored jewels. Lyra gasped softly, eyes wide, while Aries swallowed thickly from somewhere to her right. However, she was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight before them to look.

After a moment, Aries visibly shook himself before grabbing a black (leather?) satchel from a nearby pile and began scooping mixed handfuls of various coins into the bag, Lyra depositing hers in a similar, if slightly smaller bag.

"Can you believe this?" She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, broken only by the jingle of coins. Aries glanced up briefly before straightening and walking back towards the door.

"It's pretty incredible, but you know what they say," He turned back slightly, smirking and throwing a playful wink. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Her silvery laugh echoed through the vault as she shook her head and followed her twin back onto the platform. The goblin looked at them with thinly veiled contempt before stepping back into the cart. The twins were barely seated before they took off, hurting back the way they'd come.

* * *

><p>One wild cart ride later and the twins found themselves back in Diagon Alley. The goblin who managed their vault had tried to speak to Aries about his inheritance, but he had point blank refused to hear a word of what he had to say once he mentioned that Lyra was not part of the process. Aries had simply ordered, steel in his voice, that Lyra would inherit exactly half of whatever their estate may be before leading her away from the gob-smacked goblin and out of the bank. Once they stepped out into the sunlight marble steps, Lyra had pulled him to a stop, eyes curious.<p>

"Why would you do that?"

The simple question was all they needed. Aries stared at her strangely for a moment before shrugging and pulling out his list.

"Because," He said quietly. "You have just as much right to it as I do. Besides, you are my twin. You would have done it for me in a heartbeat."

Lyra blinked slowly before breaking into a small smile and nodded, dropping her eyes to the parchment in his hands.

"So what now, twin of mine?" She asked, effectively changing the subject. Aries smirked gratefully before shoving the list back into his jeans and grabbing her hand.

"How about robes first? Maybe we could pick up some everyday wear as well. Lord knows these rags have seen better days."

With that, the pair set off, hand in hand, for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They stepped past a large man grinning at the window and into the brightly lit shop just in time to see a boy around their age with messy black hair hop off the stool. He gave a hurried thank you to the slightly elderly witch before him before making his way towards the door, knocking Lyra off balance in his haste.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said quickly, eyes wide as he steadied her. She shrugged, throwing him a reassuring smile.

"It's quite alright. I'm sure it was an accident. I'm Lyra Black, and this is my brother Aries. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lyra held out a delicate hand, which the other boy shook hesitantly before doing the same to Aries.

"… Nice to meet you too. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Aries offered a kind half-smile before turning his eyes to the window, where the man from earlier was still waiting. Following his gaze, the other boy, Harry, bit his lip slightly.

"Err…" He began, but Aries took pity on the other boy and cut him off.

"He's waiting for you, I take it?" Harry nodded apologetically. Lyra waved an airy hand at him.

"Well go on then." She laughed. "It's rude to keep someone waiting."

"Uhm, alright then. See you at Hogwarts?" He asked, green eyes curious behind his glasses. The pair nodded, watching as Harry smiled somewhat awkwardly at them before turning and disappearing out the front door.

The twins turned away and continued towards the cheerful witch, ignoring the pale blonde boy inhabiting the other stool. Aries offered a charming smile, watching as the witch blinked in shock before composing herself and smiling back.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked kindly. The pair nodded.

"Yes ma'am. My sister and I were also wondering if it would be possible for us to look at some casual muggle clothing as well."

The witch nodded easily in reply, conjuring an additional stool before going to work on their school robes.

The blonde boy beside them eyed the twins haughtily, distaste evident in his expression.

"Why would you need muggle clothing? You're not muggleborn, are you?" The drawling, aristocratic arrogance in the question infuriated Aries for some reason, but he simply shrugged in reply, his face a mask of indifference.

"We grew up in a muggle orphanage, so we have no clue who our parents are. Why do you ask?"

The blonde seemed caught off guard by the refined, decidedly _pureblood_ way the dark haired boy spoke. However, before he could open his mouth to ask, the jingle of the store bell cut him off.

"Draco, darling. Are you quite finished yet?" A regal, if cold, looking woman in immaculate robes stood in the entranceway, gazing down her nose around the shop. The blonde boy, Draco, glanced down at the older witch for confirmation before nodding and stepping off the stool, glancing back over the twins with curious gray eyes.

"Yes, mother." He said simply before following after the woman, whose hair was a strange mix of white-blonde and rich brown. His eyes lingered on the pair until he had left the shop.

The twins exchanged a guarded glance.

_Odd._

* * *

><p>It was some time later before the pair escaped, their purchases kindly shrunken down by the older witch and safely in their bags. They now had all their school attire, a few sets of casual robes each, an extra woolen cloak, a variety of new, fine muggle clothes, and, at Lyra's insistence, Aries was now the proud owner of a pair of fine black dress robes while Lyra had gotten a knee length black dress with layers of thin, handkerchief skirts. Though he hadn't wanted any initially, Lyra had pointed out that they didn't know wizarding customs, and as such may come to need them at some point, which Aries had been unable to refute.<p>

Though, he mused, she had probably just wanted an excuse to get herself the dress.

They made quick work of the rest of their list, quickly adding their textbooks, potion kits (scales, glass phials, and some basic ingredients), cauldrons, telescopes, and a few additional books were all added to their bags. They had also stopped at a joke shop called Zonko's, which they quickly decided was their favorite store, and had spent a good deal of time there. By the time they left, there bags were considerably heavier and their money bags decidedly lighter. At Eeylops Owl Emporium, Aries and Lyra had each gotten themselves an owl, along with a perch, treats, and cage. Aries' had chosen a pitch black eagle owl, while Lyra had been drawn to a soot colored barn owl. The pair had sat in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for the better part of an hour while Lyra looked through her astronomy book before she gave a soft cry of triumph, startling an elderly couple nearby. Ignoring the glares, she looked up proudly, offering her brother a radiant smile.

"Regulus." She said simply, pushing the book away in favor of stroking her new owl through the cage bars. He hooted softly, nipping her fingers affectionately.

"What?" Aries asked curiously, pulling the book towards him to see what had caught Lyra's fancy this time. An extensive list of alphabetized stars, constellations, and comets greeted him. Eying the page uncomprehendingly, Aries looked up to gaze at his sister.

"That's what I'm naming him. I've always loved astronomy, so why not name him after a star, right? The name just sort of popped out at me. So, Regulus."

Aries shrugged before turning to consult the list himself, a small half-smile firmly in place.

"Hmm…. I like either Sirius, Orion, or Faye. What do you think?" He asked, pulling his own owl closer.

"Well, isn't yours a girl?" She asked, glancing up. He nodded.

"Then Faye it is." She said simply, reaching over to return the book to her bag. Faye seemed to like her name, and nipped Aries gently.

"Ready?" Lyra suddenly asked, grey eyes alight with excitement. Aries nodded, standing and grabbing his things.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lyra followed Aries into the dusty, shadowed shop, gazing at the cobwebs and dirt in absent disapproval. Ollivanders wand shop. Aries cleared his throat softly, gazing over the counter towards the endless towers of wands that lined the shop.<p>

"Excuse me? Anyone here?" He called into the gloom. The sounds from the street were strangely muted, highlighting the silence of the neglected shop. However, despite how unkempt the place appeared, both Lyra and Aries could feel _something_ that seemed to hum in the air around them. A force that moved through, around, and in the twins.

Before either could open their mouths to question the strange feeling, a thin man with huge, silvery eyes like the moon materialized soundlessly from the depths of the shop, staring at the duo with a dreamy, yet knowing expression.

"Ahh." He said into the silence, his voice like dry parchment. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you two."

The pair didn't say a word, choosing to simply gaze impassively at the man before them. He appeared to do the same to them.

The wizard, though elderly, thrummed with skillfully concealed power. Whatever force the twins had detected seemed to work on a different level with the man before them, as though he knew it intimately. He wasn't particularly powerful looking, with slightly frazzled white hair, a pale, wrinkled complexion and those strange, ethereal eyes.

"I knew your parents, you know." He said suddenly, breaking the silence. The twins stared in surprise, gripping each other's hands tightly. "Powerful, they both were. Your mother's wand was 10 ¼ inches. Ebony, unyielding, with a phoenix feather at its core. Excellent for Defense, at least in her hands anyway. I dare say she fancied that particular wand, but as I say, the wand chooses the wizard. Or witch," He added. "In her case."

As he spoke, a silver tape measure had appeared beside him, floating patiently. He glanced back before nodding to himself.

"Which are your wand arms?" He asked, business-like. The pair shared a curious glance before holding out their right arms. Ollivander nodded to himself again before the tape measure flew to work, while he himself walked around the counter and began pulling down boxes.

"Your father's wand was powerful as well," He continued. "I remember the day he stepped foot in my shop, looking for all the world like he'd rather join You-Know-Who himself than spend another moment in your grandmother's presence. His wand was of Ash, 12 ¾ inches. Supple, with a core of dragon heartstring. Quite a surprise honestly, given his personality. Wands of Ash usually disdain arrogance, however, in this case at least, that didn't seem to apply. Fantastic match, as well. I recall it was a strangely versatile wand in your father's hands. However, it was a particularly powerful wand for defense and transfiguration, with a knack for charms. Such a fine pair…"

Ollivander trailed off for a few moments before shaking himself and turning back, dismissing the tape measure with a wave. He deposited two small mountain of wands onto the counter before turning with an enigmatic smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>They were in the shop for what felt like hours before they finally found their wands, the pile of rejected and mismatched having grown to ridiculous proportions. Throughout it all, Ollivander had seemed to swell with excitement every time a wand was added to the steadily growing pile. However, when all was said and done, the twins were ecstatic.<p>

***Ten minutes earlier* **

Lyra had barely taken hold of the wand before Ollivander snatched it away, and she watched listlessly as he did the same with Aries, who looked pitifully disheartened behind the cool mask of annoyance.

"I wonder…" Ollivander paused, eyes bright before turning wordlessly and disappearing into the shop. Lyra shrugged helplessly before he returned, carrying two age-ridden boxes. He rounded the counter, excitement evident as he reverently pulled out the first wand. He held it out the Aries, watching with bated breath. He had barely brushed his fingers over the handle before a pulse of radiant golden light erupted from the tip, showering them all in brilliant red and gold fireworks. Aries gasped in awe while Lyra grinned and hurled herself into her brother's stunned arms.

"That was bloody BRILLIANT, Air!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Aries tore his eyes away from the wand in his hands to grin back at her.

"Your turn now, Lye." He replied, hugging her tightly. Ollivander, who had been full blown grinning the entire time, nodded and pulled out the other wand, handing it to her expectantly. Much like Aries, as soon as the wand slipped into her hand there was an explosion of brilliant white light, the humming from earlier had become so powerful they could both feel it in their chests. It died down after the light faded, revealing a radiant Lyra being embraced by her twin. Ollivander smiled softly at the sight, turning away to put the rest of the wands back in their places. He returned his gaze to the dark haired twins after a few minutes, gazing probingly at them.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for those two to find their match." He told them. "Mr. Black, you wand is mahogany, 13 inches, with a core of phoenix feather. Solid, and extremely powerful. This particular wand was one of the first I'd ever made. Ms. Black, yours is made of ebony, much like your mother's wand was. 12 ½ inches, reasonably supple, and, in the right hands, another extremely powerful wand. The core, however, is something special. There is only one other pair like this in existence. The phoenix, whose feather resides in your wand, gave another feather for the creation of your brother's."

Here, Ollivander paused, gazing between the pair.

"…We can expect marvelous things from you two. Fantastic, marvelous things."

***Present***

"Well. That was informative."

Aries stared at his twin for a long moment before laughing, shaking his head, and swinging an arm around her shoulders. Lyra smiled softly, relaxing into her brother's side.

"Let's get back." He said, a tad regretfully before strolling forward, Lyra tucked against his side. They strode through the street, towards the Leaky Cauldron. Giving the bartender, Tom, a polite nod, the pair stepped out into the overcast streets of London. Just as the door swung shut, Lyra glanced back with wide, silver eyes.

"We're not leaving for long, right?" She asked quietly, watching as the door cut off her last view of the magical world. Aries looked down, understanding evident on his face.

"Exactly. We'll be at Hogwarts soon enough, Lye."

With a nod, the pair bid a short goodbye to the magical world and melted into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly at the orphanage, and soon enough the day had arrived. September 1st dawned, a chilly, yet rare sunlit day. Ms. Peabody had been merciful enough to drive the twins to the train station, so the pair woke up at promptly six a.m. to ensure they had all their things, shower, change, eat, and say their goodbyes to the other, tearful children before loading their things into the car and setting off. The drive was painfully silent, awkward, and mercifully short. They bid a respectful goodbye to the strict woman before turning away and pushing their trolley into the crowd.<p>

"What was the platform number again?" Lyra asked, casting a surreptitious glance around the station.

"9 ¾." He answered promptly. "McGonagall said to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

The twins made their way through the crowd until they came to the barrier in question, watching curiously as a teal haired boy and his parents simply walked through the barrier. Exchanging a quick glance, they shrugged and walked up to the barrier. Aries went first, stepping gracefully through the seemingly solid brick until he was faced with a gleaming scarlet steam engine, the foggy platform packed with wizarding children and their families.

Aries stepped away just in time to avoid his sister and the trolley, allowing her a moment of awe before nudging her towards the train just as a red haired boy with horn-rimmed glasses strolled past.

"C'mon Lye, let's go find a seat."

The twins made their way across the platform towards the back of the train. When they arrived, the twins stared up the steps before shrugging and attempting to heave their trunks up. However, before they could even lift one of them out of the trolley, the boy with teal hair from earlier showed up at their side.

"Want a hand?" He asked, smiling kindly.

"Yes, please."

Their things were quickly stored into the luggage rack in one of the back compartments, and the trio collapsed into the seats.

"I'm Teddy Lupin. Nice to meet you." The boy said suddenly, holding out a hand for the pair. Lyra smiled in reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Teddy. I'm Lyra Black." She shook his hand firmly before sitting back. "And the dashingly handsome guy beside me is my brother, Aries."

Aries laughed, shaking Teddy's hand before shoving Lyra playfully.

"Was that sarcasm I detected, dear sister?" He demanded teasingly. Lyra blinked, eyes wide in mock innocence.

"Not at all, brother dear."

Teddy laughed, shaking his head at the pair before the door slid open to reveal a pair of red headed twins followed by a shorter boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Err.. Do you all mind if I sit here?" He asked cautiously. The trio all shook their heads, Lyra a bit slower, eyes narrowed in confusion. Where had she seen him before?

"Not at all." Teddy confirmed, jumping up to help the twins heave the trunk into the luggage rack. The boy stepped back, wiping his sweaty bangs out of his face.

"Thanks for all the help, you guys." He said sincerely. However, the pair didn't seem to hear him, their eyes glued to his forehead.

"Blimey, are you…?" One asked.

"He is." The other twin replied.

"Uhm, am I what?" The boy asked, confused. However, before they could answer him, Lyra gave a soft cry of recognition.

"Oh! You're that boy we met in Madam Malkin's. Harry something, wasn't it?" She asked, smiling. The twins stared at her in shock before a shout drew them away. Their eyes lingered and Harry before the compartment door slid shut.

Turning away from the door and putting the strange pair out of his mind, Harry turned to study the black haired girl. With a jolt, he realized she was right, and they had in fact met earlier that summer.

"Ah yeah, I remember you! Lyra and Aries, right?" He asked. When they nodded he sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. I'm terrible with names. Yes, it's Harry. Harry Potter."

Teddy, who had been silent all this time, glanced up in surprise before smiling welcomingly.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Teddy Lupin." They shook hands before Harry settled back in his seat. Before any of them could say anything, the train whistle sounded loudly, and with a jolt, began to move forward sluggishly. Teddy stood up and yanked the window open.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" He called, waving ecstatically at a pretty young woman with bubblegum pink hair and an older man with gray brown hair and proud amber eyes.

"Goodbye, love!" The woman called. Be sure to write!" Teddy nodded, smiling, while his father glanced over his son's shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the trio occupying the other seats, eyes wide. However, before he could do more than gasp, shocked, they rounded the corner and steamed out of sight.

Teddy closed the window and sat back down, his hair changing to a rose colour, cheeks flaming.

"I can't believe I almost forgot to say goodbye." He muttered sheepishly, staring out the window in the direction of the station. Lyra giggled, drawing his attention away from the window.

"I love your hair." She said seriously. Teddy blinked for a moment before laughing himself, his hair changing back to the usual bright turquoise he preferred.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"How ever did you do it?" She asked, eyes bright. Aries and Harry leaned forward curiously, smiling reassuringly at the other boy.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, like my mom." He began, allowing his hair and eyes to change colors rapidly, much to the joy of the other three, before plunging into his explanation.

* * *

><p>The train ride to Hogwarts passed quickly, much like the scenery outside the window. Hours of laughter, stories, and introductions gave way to a friendship the four would never have thought possible. They fell into their roles easily, almost without noticing.<p>

"…So Lyra and I were just standing there, staring, when," Aries was cut off by the slide of the compartment door. They all looked up, startled, to see a grandmotherly witch pushing a sweet laden cart.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked kindly. Before Harry or Teddy could react, Lyra and Aries both jumped up and walked over.

"We'll take the lot." Aries announced, a handful of gold coins held out for the woman. In no time at all she was gone, and the pair walked back with their arms loaded with sweets. Dumping them into the seat between them, the twins turned and grinned at the gobsmacked pair.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Help yourselves." Lyra ordered, ripping open a cauldron cake and biting into it. At Aries' impatient nod, the other two let out a loud cry of excitement before diving into the pile. The compartment was soon home to a multitude of brightly coloured wrappers.

"Teddy," Lyra asked. "What in the world is this?"

Teddy, who had been enjoying a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, looked up in confusion.

"Oh." He said after a moment. "I keep forgetting you didn't grow up in the wizarding world. Sorry, my fault."

Without waiting for a reply, he busied himself pulling one of everything out of the pile, the other three watching curiously.

"Wizarding candy, as I'm sure you can imagine, is different from muggle sweets." He began, ignoring the giggle from Lyra and the mutter of '_professor mode_' from Aries.

"This," He gestured to the package in Lyra's hands. "Is a chocolate frog. Its enchanted chocolate, designed to act like a real frog. Only this one you want to eat."

The crash-course on wizarding candy lasted a good twenty minutes, during which Harry and Aries privately agreed never to ask Teddy another question ever again.

The foursome was enjoying a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when the compartment door opened yet again to reveal the tear stained face of a chubby boy about their age and a bushy brown haired girl with abnormally large front teeth. Lyra and Aries both straightened, a slightly arrogant expression twisting their features.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville," She gestured to the boy beside her. "Has lost one."

The bossy tone instantly set Lyra on edge, and she found herself borderline sneering at the other girl.

"It's rude to barge into places you're neither wanted nor required. Especially unannounced." She snapped before turning to the boy with a kind, reassuring smile. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid none of us have seen your pet. We'll keep an eye out though, best of luck."

The bushy haired girl, who had been staring in wide eyed surprise, puffed up importantly.

"Well, I never. I was simply…. How _dare_ you speak to me that," She began, fury shining in her brown eyes. Lyra smirked, sitting back with an arrogant tilt of her head.

"I suggest," She said softly, all cruel eyes and vicious smirk. "You learn some manners, little girl. I don't know who you believe you can speak to in the manner you have, but if you ever try a little stunt like that with the boys or myself again, I promise the results will be," She paused. "Unpleasant."

There was silence in the compartment, broken only by the distant echoes of laughter. Lyra stared into the other girl's eyes, who looked rather close to tears, before her expression twisted and she slammed the compartment door with a huff, the glass shaking in the panes as she did.

"What a beastly girl." She said conversationally. The other three looked at her with varying degrees of apprehension and respect.

"What," Teddy finally managed. "Was that?"

"That," Aries cut in. "Was Lyra disliking someone. Doesn't happen all that often, but when it does she puts on quite the show."

"That was you disliking someone?" Harry gasped in surprise. "I don't want to be there to see you hate someone!"

A few minutes later the compartment door slid open yet again, revealing the blonde, arrogant boy from Madam Malkin's. The Black twins and Harry immediately tensed up, while Teddy simply stared at the pale boy with contempt. His grey-blue eyes roamed the compartment, settling on the twins and the pile of sweets that still sat between them. He threw a calculating look at the pair before swaggering forward with his gorilla-like cronies thumping along behind him.

"Just came to see what the mudblood was crying about, but instead I find a bunch of half-bloods and muggleborn bastards. I'll just take these with me," He added, reaching for the pile. "They really shouldn't be wasted on the likes of you four."

Before the other three could say a word, Aries had stood with his wand pressed against the rude boy's throat. His face a mask of indifference, eyes glittering with malice.

"I suggest," He said with a razor sharp smile. "You leave."

The blonde boy stumbled back, eyes wide, before he straightened and glared back with all the righteous fury of a young prince.

"Why you filthy little-"He broke off at the appearance of three other wands, all pointed at some part of his anatomy.

"Get out." Harry said quietly, staring balefully at the trio in the doorway. Face an ugly, blotchy red, they stumbled out, eyes on the foursome in the compartment.

"My father will hear about this!" The blonde hissed furiously. Lyra shot him a dark, strangely endearing smile.

"Looking forward to it."

The door slammed shut, and the four looked at each other before breaking into peals of laughter.

"D-Did you see h-his face?" Teddy cried, dissolving into laughter once again.

"He-He was so p-pompous!" Lyra gasped, giggling at the way the blonde had held himself. The hysterics died down eventually, made difficult by the fact that when any of them made eye contact they would start laughing again. Finally, the compartment quieted, and both Harry and Teddy were startled to see a vindictive light in the silver-grey eyes of the Black twins.

"I think, dear sister," Aries began, smirking. "What he needs is a good dressing down."

"Why, brother dearest," Lyra returned, eyes sparkling. "I do believe you're on to something."

They turned to the other two, eyes alight with mischief.

"How do you two feel about having a little fun with the git?"

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hogwarts soon after, plans having been drawn up on the way. The other two had been surprised when, having been told to change, Aries and Lyra had both simply turned and started getting dressed. Teddy had been the one to shout in surprise, but Aries had quickly explained that Lyra was comfortable changing in front of anyone, and if the boys were uncomfortable they could always go find an empty compartment. Needless to say, the boys had quickly decided Lyra was more of a guy than most of the kids on the train.<p>

They stepped onto the platform together, glancing around curiously. Aries had taken Lyra's hand to ensure they didn't lose one another while Harry and Teddy held onto handfuls of her robe.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A voice echoed over the platform, and Harry immediately began pulling the other three towards the source.

"Hagrid!" He cried, smiling widely as they broke through the crowd. The man, who Aries and Lyra had seen at Madam Malkin's, smiled welcomingly in response from behind his wild beard, his eyes glittering like twin black beetles.

"Alright there, Harry?" He asked, waving a lantern as a beacon for the other first years. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! These are my friends Teddy, Aries, and Lyra!" He announced proudly. Hagrid beamed at them.

"Nice to meet you three. I'll have ya over fer tea sometime this week. Now, hop on into one o' the boats. No more than four to a boat!" The last potion was shouted for the first years at large, so the foursome waved goodbye and slid into one of the nearby boats. Lyra watched in annoyance as the brown haired girl from earlier hoped in one nearby. Scoffing, she turned and offered the boys a confident smile.

"All in? A'right then. FORWARD!" Hagrid shouted, and with a jolt the fleet of tiny boats took to the lake. A few minutes later, Hagrid turned and called a warning to the kids in the boats.

"About to get yer firs' look at the school!"

The kids all looked around, curious, before a loud gasp and a cry of awe drew their gaze upwards. Craning their necks, they watched in silent amazement as the castle came into view. Lyra grasped the hand beside her, vaguely realizing it was Teddy's, as she stared up in wonder.

"DOWN!"

Hagrid's shout snapped them out of the daze, and the kids all hit the deck (no pun intended) immediately to avoid the rocky overhang and the vines that brushed teasingly over them. The small fleet hit the rocky shoreline and came to an abrupt stop, knocking Harry into Aries, who steadied him absently. The quartette scrambled out of the boat and joined the other first years as they traipsed up the stone stairs into a vast entranceway, where they were greeted by the severe looking woman from the orphanage.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid." She said in a no-nonsense tone. Hagrid nodded, waving at Harry and the other three as he passed and walked through a pair of giant oak doors, where the buzz of voices was the loudest.

"Follow me." McGonagall ordered, turning and leading the hesitant group of eleven year olds past the large oak doors and into a side chamber off the entrance hall. She turned to them, regarding them with a critical eye and lingering on the group of four near the back. Shaking her head imperceptibly, she turned to address the students.

"If I could have your attention please." They instantly fell silent. "Thank you. In a few minutes, you will all be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While here, your house will be like your family. For your triumphs, you will earn points. Any rule breaking," Her eyes flashed to the foursome. "And you will lose points. Take the next few minutes to make yourselves presentable, I'll go ensure they are ready for you."

With that, McGonagall turned and swept out, leaving the nervous group to their own devices. Lyra turned and watched Harry attempting to flatten his hair while Teddy's had turned a rather alarming shade of orange. Aries stood at his side, the picture of ease, and Lyra knew she was a mirror image from her place at Harry's side.

"What are you two so nervous about?" She inquired curiously. The pair looked at her in surprise.

"Aren't you worried about the sorting?" Harry asked. "I mean, we don't know any magic. What if we-"

He was cut off by Aries' bark-like laugh.

"What makes you think they would ask us to do magic?" He asked, amused. "We're attending this school to learn magic. It stands to reason that the task would be something requiring no magical effort. And besides," He added. "They can't harm students, so I'm sure it's perfectly safe. What did you think? We'd be forced to wrestle a troll or something?"

At the teasing yet sound response, Harry and Teddy both relaxed, while the eavesdropping kids nearby blushed and spread his response around. However, before anyone could reply, a piercing shriek cut through the room and the other students scrambled away from the wall Aries and Lyra were currently leaning against. Only Harry and Teddy remained stubbornly beside the duo.

They glanced over, confused, and were greeted by the sight of dozens of pearlescent, slightly transparent figures gliding through the wall.

"I'm telling you, we've given him enough chances as is. Peeves gives a bad name to ghosts everywhere. He's not even a real ghost!" One rather regal looking man argued. However, before he could respond, a fat man who appeared to be a friar turned and stared at them.

"I say, what are you all doing here?" He asked kindly. The first years stared numbly, mouths agape.

"These must be the new students." The ghost from earlier replied, glancing around at them all.

"Well then, best of luck you all. I'm looking forward to seeing some of you in Hufflepuff. MY old house you know." He told them proudly. Before any of the dumbstruck eleven year olds could open their mouths to say anything, McGonagall walked back in.

"They're ready for you." She announced and turned away, confident that they would follow. When they reached the large oak double doors, she gave them one last warning glance before throwing them open and leading the group of terrified first years into the hall, where hundreds of eyes stared openly at the tiny forms. Lyra ignored them, staring wonderingly up at the ceiling, which appeared to mirror the night sky. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, and that the hall didn't simply open to the heavens.

"…It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_…"

Aries snorted quietly, glancing at Harry and Teddy and mouthing "know-it-all." The other two nodded vigorously.

McGonagall motioned for them to remain where they were before continuing up to the head table and standing beside a stool with an ancient, filthy hat sat on a stool. An eerily anticipating hush fell over the students as the stared up at the rag, and Lyra watched in surprise as a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, before the hat quite literally burst into song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set <em>_Gryffindor__s apart;  
>You might belong in <em>_Hufflepuff__,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

The hall burst into song as the hat fell silent, and McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment. The students quieted once more.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up and be sorted into your houses." She said, unrolling the scroll.

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were both sorted into Hufflepuff almost immediately.

"Black, Aries."

"Black? Did she say Black?"

"You don't think…?"

"No way!"

Aries strode confidently up to the stool, ignoring the whispers that had broken out at his name.

'Curious.' He thought, before the hat obscured his view of the hall.

"Hmmm, difficult." A voice murmured tauntingly. Aries froze, his expression carved from stone.

'Who are you?' He demanded. An echoing laugh sounded in his mind.

"Who am I? Why, I'm the sorting hat. The question is," The hat paused. "_Who_ are you? You don't even know who you actually are."

'What?' Aries asked, confused.

"I sorted your parents you know." The hat continued, ignoring him. "Brilliant, the pair of them. Such a shame… But, you're not like your parents, are you? Not really. Though, I must admit, you're almost a carbon copy of your father. However, I'm sure you'll be hearing that for the rest of your life. Now, where to put you?"

Aries sat stock still, more than a little confused. Who was his father?

"Not a bad mind, I see, but your no Ravenclaw. Loyal, but nothing close to a Hufflepuff. A bit of a loner, I see. There's plenty of talent, you know. You're cunning, I can see that. You have aspirations to succeed. Slytherin could help you there. Unlock your potential that you've all but thrown away…"

'Not Slytherin.' Aries said firmly, remembering the arrogant blonde from the train. If anything, he'd be a Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, hmm? But you could be great, you know." The hat said slowly. Aries simply glared at the inside of the hat. "No? I see. More like your father than I thought."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lyra, who had been standing anxiously the longer the sorting lasted, threw her arms around Teddy, grinning into his neck. Teddy hugged her back, cheering loudly with the rest of the disbelieving Gryffindors as Aries took off the filthy hat and made his way confidently towards the middle of the table, where a few seat had been saved. He winked at Lyra, shooting her a reassuring smile as he sat down. Harry, however, was staring over at the far side of the hall, where a table of students decked out in silver and green looked downright mutinous, disdainful expressions that radiated disgust were directed at Aries as he turned to smile at his new housemates.

'Huh.' Harry thought slowly, storing the information away as the hall quieted once more.

"Black, Lyra." McGonagall announced. This time, whispers were not the only thing to follow one of the twins up to the stool. Students were craning their necks, standing on the seats to get a look at the eleven year old as she strode up to the hat. The students that had glared at Aries were now looking at Lyra with undisguised contempt. Lyra shot the other two a quicksilver smile before the hat fell over her eyes, obscuring her vision. The last thing she saw before darkness fell was her brother's reassuring smile.

"Ha!" A voice suddenly sounded, making her frown ever so slightly. "Another Black! Just like your father and brother before you, you won't be an easy decision. I remember your mother was one of the quickest students I've ever sorted, she was a Ravenclaw through and through. You, however, are a different story."

Lyra had the strangest sensation, like someone was ghosting through her thoughts and memories. She all but threw the intruder out of her mind, furious.

"Hmmm," A voice said in her ear. "A natural Occlumens, eh? You father was one as well. Reacted just like you did. However, I'm going to have to ask you to take down your shields, it's the only way you'll get sorted."

After a moment Lyra nodded, focusing on the energy (shields?) and forcing them to retract. With a satisfied sound, the hat continued.

"Hufflepuff is definitely out." The hat decided. "You may be kind to your friends and the children you lived with, but you definitely inherited the Black attitude with everyone else. Ravenclaw is a definite no. Intelligent, ridiculously so, but you don't have the same drive that they possess. Pity."

Lyra's face twisted unnoticeably in displeasure at the thought of being separated from Aries. She hadn't thought that was even an option.

"So you don't want to be separated from your twin, eh?" The hat spoke suddenly. "But you would thrive in Slytherin. You could be great, powerful."

'Not without my brother.' Lyra all but hissed, eyes glittering like daggers beneath the brim.

"Yes, I suppose that is the best choice. Besides, plenty of courage. You will do well in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was a shout that echoed through the silent hall. Lyra pulled off the hat, handing it to McGonagall before making her way between the still silent tables to sit with her twin. Then, after a moment, the hall broke into raucous applause. Screams and cheers echoed through the hall even louder than her brother's, and Lyra could swear she heard someone cheering 'We got Black! We got Black!' Ignoring this, she slipped gracefully onto the bench beside her brother, offering a grateful half-smile to the students who had leaned over to congratulate her before turning to watch the rest of the sorting.

Both Lyra and Aries missed the hate-filled eyes directed at them, but Harry and Teddy did not, and glared back at both the students and the greasy-haired teacher with equal ferocity.

The sorting continued, the first year group thinning as they were sorted into their respectful houses. Neither Harry nor Teddy knew many of the other first years, and as such were not interested in their sorting. However, when the bossy girl from the train (Granger, Hermione) all but ran to the stool, the pair joined a red-haired, freckle-faced boy nearby in a groan of disbelief when she became a Gryffindor. The pair glanced at the twins, who winced sympathetically. The chubby boy from earlier, Neville Longbottom, also became a Gryffindor, much to the shock of the general student body. Harry watched with a small smile as Lyra turned and gestured the nervous looking boy over, immediately diving into a conversation with the boy, only to pause when McGonagall spoke again.

"Lupin, Teddy."

Teddy squared his shoulders, threw harry a quick smile, and marched up to the sorting hat. As soon as his vision was obscured, an ancient (and decidedly sarcastic) voice sounded in his mind.

"A Lupin, I see. And already making friends with the Black's, eh? I suppose it does run in the family." The hat paused. "Hmmmm. You're very much like your mother, you know. Quite the popular little Hufflepuff, though I daresay it wasn't always for the right reason. Loyal, kind, not a bad mind either. Just as intelligent as your father, with a thirst for knowledge I see. You're clever, cunning, but you're no Slytherin, are you? What is it with you first years this year? So many difficult decisions…"

At the hat's pause, Teddy finally found his voice.

'Put me with Lyra and Aries.' Teddy said firmly. 'Please.' He added.

His mother had taught him manners, after all. Even if he didn't always use them.

"With the Black twins? Are you sure? Gryffindor would serve you well, but I daresay you would fit in perfectly with the Ravenclaws. No? Well then better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy smiled, his hair flashing iridescent turquoise much to the general shock of those who occupied the hall, and he thrust the hat at McGonagall before all but running to meet Aries and Lyra, who had stood up to cheer with the other Gryffindor's. Lyra drug him into a quick, tight hug while Aries thumped him on the back in congratulations before he settled down on Lyra's right, across from the boy (Nathan? Napoleon? Neville?) from earlier. Then, as one, the trio turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

The blonde from the train, who they now knew as Draco Malfoy, swaggered forward when his name was called. The hat barely touched his white-blonde hair before it was screaming 'SLYTHERIN!'

"I knew that slimy git would end up in Slytherin. Thank god the sorting hat didn't put me there." Aries told the other two, who nodded emphatically.

It didn't take too long for the rest of the first years to be sorted, until Harry and maybe three others were left. The trio at the Gryffindor table leaned forward, fingers crossed, gripping each other's hands tightly and offering Harry a reassuring smile and a wink when he turned to look at them.

"Thank god our names are early in the alphabet. I don't have the patience for this." Aries muttered.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry stumbled forward on shaky legs, hands trembling, amidst the whispers and wide-eyed students. Many, like Lyra, were standing on benches and craning their necks to catch a glance of the black haired, emerald eyed first year as he trudged to his doom. The last thing Harry saw before the hat fell over his eyes was the trio sitting casually at the Gryffindor table, looking for all the world like they knew what the decision would be before it was even made, and that gave Harry strength as darkness obscured his vision.

"A Potter, eh?" A voice cackled in his ear, causing Harry to jump slightly. "Well, well, well, looks like this year is going to be _interesting_. And I thought it was bad enough with two Black's and a Lupin. Oh, McGonagall's in for a rough seven years with you four. I wonder if the castle will still be standing."

Harry frowned slightly at that. They couldn't possibly be that bad, could they?

"I sorted your parents, you know. Your little friends' too. Such bright students, though I will admit your mother and father definitely stand out in my mind. The twins' and Lupin's fathers as well. Four of the brightest young wizards, and witch, I've ever seen. But enough about that. Now, where to put you? There's knowledge, but you most certainly are not Ravenclaw material. Kindness, loyalty, but you're definitely not a Hufflepuff by any stretch of the imagination."

'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' Harry thought desperately, thinking of the trio at the Gryffindor table and the wretched lot that had occupied the Slytherin one at the far side of the hall. The ones who had looked at the twins, his friends, with such disgust. The blonde boy, Draco, who he couldn't stand.

"Not Slytherin, eh? But you could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure. I suppose it's GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted into wild cheers and thunderous applause, the loudest Hogwarts had ever seen. The entire Gryffindor table jumped up, stamping and screaming with excitement.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

"IN YOUR FACE, YOU SLIMY SLYTHERIN GITS!"

"YES!"

Harry caught snippets through the cacophony of noise and, smiling widely, jerked the hat off the jog towards his friends, who were shouting loudly with the rest of their housemates. Lyra threw her arms around him as soon as he was within reach, Aries ruffling his unruly black hair (much to his chagrin), and Teddy thumping him heartily on the back, his hair a brilliant mix of red and gold (to the joy and interest of his fellow Gryffindors). Harry took a seat nest to Aries and smiled thankfully, if not hesitantly, at his housemates who came over to congratulate him.

The sorting continued, and Ronald Weasley, the red-haired, freckle-faced boy who'd groaned at Granger's sorting, was made a Gryffindor and quickly joined his housemates. The last first year, Blaise Zabini, became a Slytherin, and with that McGonagall picked up the stool and the now silent sorting hat before sweeping out of the room. Harry glanced down at the empty gold plate before him, just now realizing how hungry he was. However, before he could say anything, there was a sudden wave of movement through the students, and all eyes turned to the head table, expectant.

An ancient, rather peculiar looking man stood suddenly at the center of the table, blue eyes twinkling down at them. His robes were a vibrant purple, with silver shooting stars embroidered across the fabric and a matching pointed cap sat comfortable upon his head. He had a long, silver beard, with a mane of white hair to match, and half-moon spectacles perched on a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice. He smiled warmly, holding his arms out at his sides as though he wished to embrace the entire hall.

"Welcome!" He said. "To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. They are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, he sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered happily as the hall broke into conversation. Harry, Teddy, and the twins glanced between one another, caught between laughter and confusion.

"Is he mad?" Aries asked, staring towards the head table where the headmaster was currently conversing with McGonagall, who had come back sometime during his odd little speech. A red head, who Lyra vaguely recognized from somewhere, turned to answer him.

"Mad?" He asked. "The man's a genius. But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes?"

The group glanced down, confused, only to gape in surprise at the dishes now piled with food. There was a bit of everything, and after sharing a mad grin the foursome dug in with gusto.

While Harry had never been starved, per say, he had never been allowed to eat whatever or as much as he liked. The twins, similarly, had always eaten very little. The orphanage hadn't had enough funds to actually feed all the children it housed regularly, and more often than not the pair went hungry and gave their measly portions to the younger children, surviving on what little they could afford through odd jobs. Teddy, who had always had food in the pantry, had simply never seen such sheer variety, and as such resolved to try a bit of everything.

It was all delicious.

"That does look good." Said a ghost in a ruff sadly, watching the foursome enjoy their meal. Harry looked up, pausing.

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," Said the ghost dispassionately. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. Oh dear me, where are my manners. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

Lyra smiled slightly, opening her mouth to introduce herself when she was rudely cut off by the red-haired boy from earlier. A boy who, Lyra decided, face twisted in disgust, really should learn to close him mouth while he chewed, and swallow before he spoke.

"I know you!" He exclaimed loudly, spraying bit of chicken across the table. Lyra cringed into her equally disgusting twin and pushed her plate away. "You're Nearly Headless Nick! My brothers' told me about you!"

The ghost, Sir Nicholas, looked positively mortified and rather annoyed. He stared balefully at the red haired boy, looking on in disgust as he attacked the drumstick in his hand once more.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas-," He began stiffly, but was cut off by another first year with sandy hair. Teddy thought his name was Seamus.

"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" He all but demanded.

Sir Nicholas, who looked positively mutinous at this point, opened his mouth to respond when Lyra jumped it.

"I do believe that Sir Nicholas reserves the right not to answer asinine questions." She said simply, without bothering to look up from her plate. The sandy haired boy stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before flushing and turning away. The ghost shot her a grateful, fond smile, which she returned in its entirety before he floated off down the table. Harry shot her a questioning look, to which she shrugged.

"I didn't like his attitude, and it was obviously something Sir Nicholas wasn't all that happy about, so I didn't see a point in allowing him to practically interrogate the poor man." Aries nodded from his position beside her, and with a shrug the four continued their meal. Just when they thought they had eaten all they possible could, desert appeared.

The boys quickly decided this is what heaven most look like.

Conversations were being carried all around the foursome, who were currently smiling and laughing at a story Teddy was telling them, when Harry looked towards the head table curiously. He locked eyes with a sallow, hook-nosed man with greasy black hair beside a Professor (Quirrell, maybe?) in an absurd purple turban, when a hot, sharp pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" He hissed, eyes narrowed as he clapped a hand to his head.

"Alright there, mate?" Aries asked, concerned. Harry simply nodded, eyes still on the bat-like teacher who had glared at him.

"Say, who is that man talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked, turning to look at the boy from earlier. Percy, if he remembered correctly. The young man looked up before frowning slightly.

"That's Snape, head of Slytherin house. He teaches potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. He knows an awful lot about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Best not to cross him. The man can't stand anyone outside of his own house."

Percy turned away and Harry cast his eyes back at the head table. Snape didn't look at him again.

By the end of the meal, everyone was fit to burst and exhausted. The sleepy fog that had invaded and clouded their minds receded only when Dumbledore rose to his feet, observing the hall with a grandfatherly smile, which both Aries and Lyra immediately disliked. Something about the elderly wizard just bothered the pair, but they pushed that to the back of their minds as he began to speak.

"Just a few start of term notices before you may all retire." He announced, smiling grandly. "First years, please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes flashed between the first year foursome and two older twin redheads nearby before once more addressing the students at large.

"I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors, and that no magic should be used between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for the house team should contact Madam Hooch and their Head of House. And finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry, Teddy, and the twins laughed, but there were some of the few who did.

"He can't be serious." Teddy muttered, confused.

"Must be." Percy replied, frowning. "Odd. He usually gives us a reason when we're not allowed to go somewhere. You would think he'd at least of told us prefects."

Aries and Lyra rolled their eyes at each other.

"And now," Dumbledore continued. "Let us sing the school song before we retire for the evening."

Teddy noticed the teachers had rather fixed smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out and twisted itself into snake-like words.

"Pick your favorite tune, and off we go!" He called happily.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The redheaded twins from earlier were the last to finish at a slow funeral march. Dumbledore applauded the loudest when it ended, wiping his eyes.

"Music." He said. "A magic beyond anything we teach here. Well, off you trot."

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Harry stumbling along beside Teddy while Lyra leaned against her brother. They were too tired to even comment on the fact that the pictures were moving and whispering. They simply followed the older boy through tapestries and sliding panels, along stone corridors and up (moving) staircases.

Teddy, who was quite exhausted himself, was just about to ask how much longer they would have to walk when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating harmlessly in the middle of the corridor ahead of them. However, as Percy took a step forward, they began to hurl themselves at the prefect.

"Peeves." He explained, glaring. "A poltergeist. Peeves! Show yourself! The Baron will hear about this!"

A rude noise announced the appearance of a small, mischievous looking man floating cross-legged in midair.

"Oooooooh! Ickle firsties!" He cackled manically, swooping down at the eleven year olds as they dove out of the way.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this. I mean it!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the bundle of walking sticks on poor Neville's head as he went. They heard him laughing and rattling armor as he disappeared down the corridor.

"Watch out for Peeves, all of you." Percy warned as they continued down the corridor. "The Bloody Baron is the only one with any control over him. He doesn't even listen to us prefects. Anyway, here we are."

The first years all turned to stare at a picture of a large woman in a ghastly pink silk dress.

"Password?" She drawled in a haughty tone.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied importantly. The portrait swung open to reveal a large hole in the wall, which they all quickly scrambled through and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. A cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs, desks, a plush crimson rug and hung with bright tapestries, warmed by a large, roaring fireplace.

Percy directed the first years to their respective dormitories, but stopped the boys (and Lyra, though he didn't notice her) before they could continue.

"There were more first year males than we usually get, so Dumbledore decided to split you into two separate dorms. Ronald, Dean, Seamus, Neville are in this one," He said, gesturing to the first door. "Harry, Teddy, Aries, you three are in this dorm." He pointed to one a little farther down the corridor.

With a nod, the first years separated, Lyra following her brother and her friends without a second thought. When they entered the room, there were four beds. Harry and Teddy took the two on the left while Lyra and Aries veered off to the set on the right. They changed and fell into bed quickly.

Harry's last thought, before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep, was of how happy he was to have met the other three, and what a wonderful day it had been.

That, and to wonder why Lyra's belongings had been in their dorm when they walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy hell. That was over 12,000 words. Can you say new record? <strong>

**I really hope someone enjoyed this. I plan to update whenever I can, but I make no concrete promises. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought! Thank you very much for your time!**


End file.
